Digimon Legacy Chapter 1 Fifteen years before
by Jocan Shorr
Summary: This is a mix of all five television seasons of Digimon. It has all the characters plus new ones. It's really a continuation. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!


**In Primary Village, a digiegg began to hatch.**

**At the same time, a bright light shined beside it.**

**"What in the Digital World is going on?!" exclaimed Elecmon, guardian of Primary Village.**

**As a Dorimon hatched from the digiegg, a brown basket appeared beside it.**

**"Hmmmm. Let's see what we have here." Elecmon said to himself.**

**He grabbed the basket and heard quiet breathing. Inside way a baby. A _Human _baby.**

**"WHAT!?" exclaimed Elecmon, "It appears a baby has come to Primary Village. But why didn't it come from a digital portal? I mean, no wormhole, no falling from the sky, nothing!"**

**The baby began to cry. Then a voice echoed in his head. **

**"_Elecmon, It's Ophanimon. One of the three Celestial Digimon. I have a way of knowing about the Humans that appear in the Digital World. The child's parents and family are no more. The child needs a home. Please, Elecmon, raise the Human as your own. His name is Jonathan, Jonathan Grey. Do what is right. Please inform all five generations of the Digidestined. Please include Marcus Damon's little sister, Kristy Damon. Take care. Yggdrasil also sends well wishes to the child and says he can stay. Take good care of the child. He may be the next one to save the Digital World from another great evil. Seraphimon and Cherubimon also send well-wishes, so you can know it's not just me. And now, farewell, Elecmon_." droned Ophanimon's voice. **

**"Wow, hey little guy. You may be the next to save the Digital World." Elecmon tells the child. **

**"Jon...a...than." stumbles a tiny voice.**

**"Dorimon? What is this _human_ to you?" asks Elecmon.**

**"Jonathan! Jonathan! Jonathan! JONATHAN!!!!!" cries Dorimon.**

**"Wow! You must really like the kid, eh Dorimon?" states Elecmon.**

**"ELECMON! WHAT'S WRONG?!! GATOMAN SAID SOMETHING HAPPENED! WE BROUGHT MARCUS DAMON WITH US!" yelled an oncoming onslaught.**

**"Hello Everyone! Does that mean Gatomon's off to get the others?" asked Elecmon.**

**"Yeah! So Elecmon, what's so important here in Primary Village?" asked Marcus.**

**"Well, take a look behind me.", he states. Everyone's jaw dropped. "A...... _human_?" Marcus asked.**

**"Yes, a human. Unlike Keenan, he has NO family. I have been asked to be his guardian. His parent." Elecmon says dully, "That is why all the Digidestined are coming. They are coming to have council. Spencer and the minor Digidestined are banned from the meeting, too."**

**"Hey guys! We're here!" came a shout from behind them.**

**"Let's see, Tai?, Matt?, T.K.?, Sora?, Mimi?, Kari?, Joe?, Izzy?, Davis?, Yolei?, Cody?, Ken?, Takato?, Kenta?, Kazu?, Henry?, Suzie?, Rika?, Jeri?, Ryo?, Takuya?, Koji?, J.P.?, Zoe?, Tommy?, Koichi?, Yoshi?, Thomas?, Keenan?, and Kristy?", Elecmon sounded off.**

**"YEP!" they answered.**

**"Okay, so are you all up to speed?" Elecomon asked.**

**"Yes, and I say that it's too dangerous for Jonathan to stay in the Digital World." came an angry response from Yoshi.**

**"A child should NOT be in the Digital World! It would be like letting Suzie stay here in the Digital World!" exclaimed Henry.**

**"I understand your anger, but Jonathan was brought here for a reason. Look at the _digivice_ in his basket. He is a Digidestined like us all." came an extremely quiet reply from Keenan.**

**Everyone stared at the new digivice. It was glowing beside the newly hatched Dorimon.**

**"Yes, Jonathan is a Digidestined because he is my partner." came Dorimon's squeaky voice.**

**Everyone stared at Dorimon in shock. Jeri began to cry silently as she saw the Dorimon. It's presence reminded her, too much, of Leomon. Then she was bumped in the back by another in-training digimon. She turned around to see another Dorimon.**

**"Jeri, it's me! Leomon! Somehow, Jonathan's digivice brought my data back from the tiniest fragment Beelzemon missed when he absorbed my data. It seems impossible, but it's real." explained the Dorimon.**

**"Jeri! Do you know what this means?! Leomon's back!!" exclaimed Takato.**

**"Not for long.", came a gruff voice behind them all.**

**It was the Seven Great Demon Lords. All the Digidestined and their partners growled at their appearance, for each they held a bitter memory.**

**"Ah so you remember me? I'm touched. The Dark Ocean gave me more strength, so thank you, Ken. And Patamon, have you suddenly remembered who I am, brother?" said a laughing Daemon.**

**"Ah, and me, Gatomon, your sister?" asked Lilithmon.**

**"And me, Agumon? I only appeared to be used by Kurata, but really, I used HIM to get the inside details of you, Gaomon, Lalamon, Falcomon, and Biyomon." laughed Belphemon Rage Mode.**

**"You may have THOUGHT you destroyed me, but now I'm even stronger!" exclaimed Lucemon Chaos Mode.**

**They all stood dumbstruck. The greatest evil was in the Digital World to try to conquer and destroy both it and the Human world.**

**"We sent you away once and we'll send you away again!" shouted Marcus.**

**"Courage!" shouted Tai and Davis.**

**"Friendship!" shouted Matt and Davis.**

**"Sincerity!" shouted Mimi and Yolei.**

**"Love!" shouted Sora and Yolei.**

**"Knowledge!" shouted Izzy and Cody.**

**"Reliability!" shouted Joe and Cody.**

**"Hope!" shouted T.K.**

**"Light!" shouted Kari.**

"**Kindness!" shouted Ken.**

**"Biomerge Activate!" shouted Takato.**

**"Matrix Digivolution", shouted Kazu.**

**"Biomerge Activate!" shouted Henry.**

**"Matrix Digivolution!" shouted Suzie.**

**"Biomerge Activate!" shouted Rika.**

"**Digivolution Activate!" shouted Jeri.**

**"Biomerge Activate!" shouted Ryo.**

**"EXECUTE! ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" shouted Takuya, Koji, J.P., Zoe, Tommy, and Koichi.**

**"D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive! And Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!" shouted Marcus.**

**"D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive! And Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!" shouted Thomas.**

**"D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive! And Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!" shouted Yoshi.**

**"D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive! And Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!" shouted Keenan.**

**"D.N.A. Full Charge!" shouted Kristy.**

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon. Gabumon Warp Digivolve to MetalGarurumon. Patamon Warp Digivolve to Seraphimon. Biyomon Digivolve to Birdramon. Birdramon Digivolve to Garudamon. Palmon Digivolve to Togemon. Togemon Digivove to Lilymon. Gatomon Warp Digivolve to Ophanimon. Gomamon Digivolve to Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon Digivolve to Zudamon. Tentamon Digivolve to Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon Digivolve to MegaKabuterimon. Veemon Digivolve to ExVeemon. Hawkmon Digivolve to Aquilamon. Armadillomon Digivolve to Ankylomon. Wormmon Digivolve to Stingmon. Guilmon Biomerge Digivolve to Gallantmon. Gallantmon Digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Gaurdromon Digivolve to Andromon. Terriermon Biomerge Digivolve to MegaGargomon. Lopmon Digivolve to Wendigomon. Wendigomon Digivolve to Antylamon. Renamon Biomerge Digivolve to Sakuyamon. Cyberdramon Biomerge Digivolve to Justimon. Dorimon Digivolve to Gaomon. Gaomon Digivolve to Leomon. Spirit Evolve to Susanoomon. Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to ShineGreymon. ShineGreymon Digivolve to ShineGreymon Burst Mode. Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to MirageGaomon. MirageGaomon Digivolve to MirageGaomon Burst Mode. Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to Rosemon. Rosemon Digivolve to Rosemon Burst Mode. Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to Ravemon. Ravemon Digivolve to Ravemon Burst Mode. Biyomon Warp Digivolve to Garudamon.**

"**So, can you take ALL of us on, or are we too intimadating?" Thomas asks.**

"**If you insist." was the reply.**

**Too quickly, they were all trounced. Even Susanoomon and all the digimon in Burst Mode, as they were all at the _Super Ultimate_ level.**

"**Great, we're in trouble." said an exhausted Tai.**

**Dorimon Double Warp Digivolve to Alphamon.**

"**Hello. I am the leader of the Royal Knights. Jonathan's concern and faith in all of you made me digivolve to Alphamon, my _secondary_ Mega digivolution. I will send the Seven Great Demon Lords away for a while, but they will be back." explained Alphamon.**

**Alphamon made a series of slashes and attacks, opening a gateway to the Dark Ocean.**

"**Now, you all shall go back to whence you came!" yelled Alphamon.**

"**No!!!!!" they cried.**

**All the Digimon except for Leomon, degenerate.**

"**Leomon! Oh, I have missed you so much. You were supposed to be deleted forever. But now, you're back with me, and I'm the happiest I've ever been." said a crying Jeri.**

**Leomon just held her and said, "I know, Jeri, I know."**

"**Dorimon?" Elecmon asks.**

"**Yes, Elecmon? Oh. That. Well, um. I…. can't remember…" says a startled Dorimon glancing at Elecmon.**

"**Whaaaat!?!?!?", yells Davis, "What do you mean, You don't remember!?!?"**

"**I just don't! Alphamon's only memory I have is that he is the true leader of the Royal Knights……. Omnimon? What are you doing here?" says a distracted Dorimon.**

"**I have come to see Alphamon. Apparently, he's gone. But, no matter. Yggdrasil says the Human is to stay. For how long? I don't know. I guess until the Human himself decides to leave. But, I must be going, Alphamon, our true leader, was a great Digimon. Alphamon data shows up in very few Dorumon, let alone, the true one of the Royal Knights. Good-bye.", says an impatient Omnimon.**

**He flies away as the Dorimon sits there puzzled.**

"**Well, that's that. This meeting is over. Jonathan shall stay here. So long Digidestined." says a relent Elecmon.**

"**Fine. It's time for me to go, anyway. The Digital World is finally in an era of peace. We are not needed now. Later." says an unusually quiet Marcus.**

**A series of byes comes as the Digidestined begin to leave to the Human world. Tai was the last to leave, looking at Jonathan, like he was his brother, like Kari is his sister.**

"**Well, I guess it's just you and me, huh, Jonathan?" Elecmon says, breaking the ice.**

"**Elecmon! Me and Kari will visit! We all will! Later!" yells Tai.**

**He jumped into the portal to the Human world.**

"**Good-bye.", comes a quiet voice. It was Jonathan**.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Some Digivolutions, I added. But since some time has passed for all of them, I didn't see the problem with it. And bringing Leomon back was just an add-on. I am only associating this story with Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier, and Digimon Savers. I do not claim Digimon as my own. This is also a fix for my first story. Sorry about that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
